V is for Viable
by Synbou
Summary: Set three months after “R is for Repercussions”. Don and Charlie have a talk.


Series: Numb3rs  
Season: 2  
Part: 1/1  
Rating: K

Disclaimer: Numb3rs and its lovely characters don't belong to me. They do to CBS. Unknown OC belongs to me. We all know the drill…

**_A/N: I would like to thank Celadon for beta-reading this story. I really appreciate the help!_**

**_synopsis:_** Set three months after "R is for Repercussions." Don and Charlie have a talk.

V is for Viable.

1234567890

Both Eppes brothers took a break from their morning run. They walked to a nearby bench, sat, and retrieved their respective bottle of water. They drank in silence for a few minutes.

"Thank you," Charlie suddenly told his brother

Don looked up at him with a bemused expression. "What for?"

"For making me part of your life, despite the fact that I haven't been working for you during the last few months."

"We were doing stuff together other than work before," Don pointed out, not sure what Charlie was trying to tell him. "Why would that change?"

"We were doing stuff together, but not like this. Not as often," his younger brother replied.

"Well, I'm glad you're enjoying this, Buddy," Don told him with a genuine smile.

"You know, Don. I was afraid that this probation period you put me on would be difficult on our relationship. I knew this change of dynamic would be hard on all of us – you, Dad and me – and it has been at times. From the start, I feared that you would be the one who would suffer the most from it."

"_Me?_" Don asked rising his eyebrows. "Why's that?"

"In the two years we've worked together, I've seen you find closure at home so many times. I've seen you recharge your batteries over dinner on nights that you would be pulling overtime or working an evening shift. I've seen you relax even if you would bring work with you. I just knew you would stop doing that. I feared you would lose those opportunities to find comfort at home. As I said before, the house is your home too – with me and dad. Did I ever tell you how much I enjoyed those times when you and I would work away on our own stuff – you on the couch, me at the dining table – while Dad was doing his crossword puzzles? Yeah, those I enjoyed. Those are good family moments for me."

"But there haven't been many of those lately," Don observed. "I'm sorry Buddy. You've got to understand-"

Charlie raised a hand in order to interrupt his brother. "You don't have to explain, Don. I understand why you stopped bringing work to the house. You didn't want to taunt me with anything or expose me to what you were doing. I was supposed to stay clear of it and you made sure of that. In a way, I'm grateful. At the same time, I found it very difficult. So did Dad."

Don sighed. "Yeah, working from my place instead of at your house was hard on Dad. We were seeing each other less often, but he understood why I had to do it – especially since bringing my work to your place one day got this consulting business started. Dad and I found a few viable solutions so that we could still spend some time together. I've been trying to do the same with you."

"I know, that's why I thanked you. You've been making a lot of effort to find the time to spend with us – with me. You even went the extra mile in finding all kind of activities that weren't work related. I'm ashamed that I turned you down a few times at first. I was so wrapped up in my guilt that I didn't see what you were trying to do. Thank God, Dad was there to point out that you were trying to reach out to me."

Don smiled. "Yeah, it's a good thing we've got Dad to clear up our communication issues." His smile faded as he became more serious. "Charlie, three months ago you made a bad judgment call professionally. This affected our working relationship. That said, it wasn't the end of the world, on the contrary. It gave us an opportunity to work on our personal relationship. God knows we needed that! We came a long way in the last few years. I'm glad we did. I don't want to lose that. I don't want to lose you, Buddy."

Don saw a myriad of emotions play over his brother's face. "I don't want to lose you either and that's why it's been so difficult," Charlie confessed.

"I don't understand," Don admitted. "I thought we were doing okay."

"We are," Charlie assured him. "It's just-"

"What?" Don encouraged with a smile.

"It's been hard to see you so stressed and tired at times and knowing that I couldn't help."

"That's where you're wrong, Chuck," Don disagreed. "You helped me unwind by coming running with me, hiking, playing ball, going out for a beer- I mean those are good family moments for me. I'm the one who should thank you."

"I just wish I could be there for you – like you are for me. You're always there for me," he insisted. "You're always helping with one thing or another."

"Except with solving your math problems," Don pointed out with a grin. "I can't tell you how to run your algorithms."

"No, you can't and that's not your job," Charlie agreed. Your job is to protect people's lives – those of the civilian population and those of the agents working for you."

"And those of Math consultants'," Don remarked.

"Yeah, those too," Charlie had to acknowledge. "I want to go back working for your team, Don. I miss it. I enjoy the challenges. Most of all, I like to be involved in that part of your life – not that I'm unsatisfied with just doing things with you as your brother. I want this to continue as well. I guess I just like to be part of your life and having you being part of mine. Did I ever tell you that I'm glad you came home and decided to stay even after Mom's death?"

"Once or twice, Buddy. I'm glad I did too," Don told him. "As for coming back to work for me – or with me – you and I are gonna have to find viable solutions to that as well. It's good you already know what my job entails. I've got a lot of people counting on me and I don't want to lose any of them – especially my favourite Math consultant. So no more showing up at crime scenes unless specifically invited, and no more arguing with me about what you can and can't do. Is that clear?"

"It is and I promise to drop the bone when I'm told to," Charlie said half jokingly.

"I would appreciate that, Charlie. I really would. There are a few other clauses to that agreement that I want to add, but we'll discuss that when you return to the office. Will you be available to come back next week?"

"I sure will," Charlie said enthusiastically.

"Great! You're ready to finish that run?"

"Sure. How about you? You were the one who needed a break. I'm sorry to tell you, but you're getting old."

"Careful now, Chuck," Don warned. "Nothing's settled on paper yet."

"Hey, you know blackmail is illegal."

"Watch me!"

1234567890

The End.

A/N: It took a while to finally get around and write this little piece, but there. I hope you liked it.

August 2006.


End file.
